


the room (where it happens)

by Slumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Post-Time Skip, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber
Summary: "I don't mind sharing," Hinata speaks up into the hushed, awkward quiet that had fallen after one of the new team managers returned, full of apologies over the reservation mix-up that's resulted in the team being short one room for the evening. He scratches at his cheek, his smile wide and sheepish. "Since I'm newer. And I mean, I don't think I snore and I've gotten way better at keeping still..."I volunteer as tribute, Atsumu thinks, loud enough and desperate enough.The sexual tension between two teammates sharing only one bed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 50
Kudos: 531





	the room (where it happens)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/gifts).



> I meant to gift this to you sooner, but for some reason it gave me a bit more trouble than I anticipated! Anyway, here is your bed-sharing prompt. ^^;;; Hope you like this!

"I don't mind sharing," Hinata speaks up into the hushed, awkward quiet that had fallen after one of the new team managers returned, full of apologies over the reservation mix-up that's resulted in the team being short one room for the evening. He scratches at his cheek, his smile wide and sheepish. "Since I'm newer. And I mean, I don't _think_ I snore and I've gotten way better at keeping still..."

 _I volunteer as tribute,_ Atsumu thinks, loud enough and desperate enough that Meian whips around and shoots him a Look, to which Atsumu only raises an eyebrow. What's Meian gonna do anyway, make _Sakusa_ , the only other rookie on the team, bunk with Hinata?

So Meian sighs. "Thanks, Hinata," he says as the manager hands Hinata the room key. "Would anyone want to share the room with Hinata?"

"Oh, well, if Shouyou-kun promises not to snore," Atsumu says, as casually as he can muster, "I guess I don't mind." He grins at Hinata, thanking the lucky stars Bokuto had to excuse himself to take a call from his mother when all of this went down. He didn't want to have to fight _too_ hard for this, but he would, if it had come down to it. "Lead the way, roomie."

* * *

The plus side of sharing, it turns out, is that they get one of the few hotel rooms that is actually more like a suite, with a king bed and everything. There's a balcony view, a couch and a coffee table with a massive TV in one corner, two arm chairs and a smaller table in another, and a fancy double-sink bathroom with a shower _and_ a bath. Like a big one. The kind that shoots out bubbles. Hinata gawks at the vastness of the room and laughs when Atsumu raises a palm to high five him for their good fortune.

"See, it pays to be magnanimous," Atsumu says, grinning, as he lies through his teeth. There is nothing magnanimous about his intentions.

"Well I'm glad you wanted to share with me, Atsumu-san," Hinata tells him, bouncing on the mattress to test its firmness levels, his feet dangling over the edge. "I like hanging out with you."

"Yer gonna make a man blush, Shou-kun," Atsumu says, opening up his luggage to lay out his things. "Ya wanna use the bath first?"

"It's okay, I gotta call Natsu first," Hinata says. "You go on ahead, Atsumu-san!"

* * *

Hinata's still FaceTiming with his sister when Atsumu emerges from the bathroom, wearing a slightly worn out Inarizaki shirt and, to compensate, his nicest pair of boxers, a small towel draped around his shoulders as he wipes his hair dry. 

"Is that Miya Atsumu?" Natsu asks, voice only slightly garbled by the connection. He can see the orange hair filling up a chunk of the screen, from where Hinata's sitting, which means she can— 

"Shouyou-kun, I'm indecent!" Atsumu shrieks, pulling his shirt down to cover his boxers. 

There's a muffled laugh from the other end of Hinata's connection, echoed by the giggle Hinata lets out. "Don't worry, you're not my type," she says, "and if you think that's indecent, what're you doing parading in front of my big brother anyway?"

"We're teammates! This ain't anything!" Atsumu protests, looking up at Hinata, who thankfully turns around so only he's got a good view of Atsumu. Hm. Better _and_ worse, now that Natsu has pointed that out. He sighs, grabbing pajama pants off his suitcase to pull them on.

"It's alright, Natsu, he's right, it's nothing I haven't seen before," Hinata says, winking at Atsumu. "Well, it's my turn to go shower, so I gotta go. I'll talk to you again soon, okay?"

"Yeah, good luck tomorrow! And don't forget to get me that autograph!" she reminds him, hanging up before Hinata can say goodbye.

" _Teens_ ," Hinata says, rolling his eyes but smiling fondly. He glances up at Atsumu. "Hey, you're still friends with Suna-san, right?"

Atsumu shrugs. "In a very, very loose definition of the word," he concedes. There is a group chat with Inarizaki alum, anyway, and Suna tags him on SNS just to rag on him. And he continues to hang around Osamu anytime he's in town, where Atsumu can see, all fox-eyed and quietly smug and exuding oodles of smarminess. In _some_ stretch of the imagination, _perhaps_ they could be considered friends. "Why?"

"Your face is doing this weird thing," Hinata says, looking very sheepish, "and because of that, I don't know how to tell you this, but—Natsu may have a teeny itty bitty crush on him?"

"Ew. Does she know she can do so much better."

Hinata laughs. "I try not to dig into it too much; it's just what I hear from mom," he says. "But I've barely exchanged more than two words with him so I was hoping—"

"Wait. Wait wait wait. There's someone in the league Hinata Shouyou _doesn't_ have on speed dial?" Atsumu asks, quirking his lips up. " _The_ Mister Congeniality of the V.League doesn't—"

"I'm not that bad!" Hinata protests.

" _Hyakuzawa_ talks to you and he's got teammates who've never heard him speak."

The flush spreading along Hinata's cheeks is so cute. "Well! We played in high school!" he says, and the way he sputters is even cuter. "And anyway! Suna hasn't! So!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I'll ask him tomorrow before the game," he says. "But make sure Nacchan knows who scored her the autograph!" 

Hinata presses both palms together and bows before him. "Thank you, Atsumu-san! We'll be forever in your debt!"

"Only for ya, Shouyou-kun," Atsumu says sweetly. "But ya better go in before the bath gets cold."

"Oh! Right, yeah, thanks," Hinata says, scrambling to grab his change of clothes. He turns around when he reaches the bathroom door. "Atsumu-san. By the way. You didn't have to put pants on, you know, we've been around in less in the locker room. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the call."

"Nah, yer fine, don't worry about it—why? Ya want me to take it off?" Atsumu asks, attempting to diffuse the situation with a joking waggle of his eyebrows.

"Only if you want to," Hinata says, but the grin he shoots Atsumu doesn't feel like a joke at all.

* * *

Atsumu's done with his ten-step hand care and maintenance routine and has settled on the couch to watch one of the evening variety shows when Hinata steps out of the shower. (He's also, because he _did_ want to, taken his pajama pants back off. He gets too hot at night, alright? That was all.)

"I didn't know which side of the bed you preferred," he told Hinata. "And I ain't picky, so have at it."

"Oh! Thanks, I—guess I'm not really picky either," Hinata says, but he plugs his charger on the side of the bed that's closer to the bathroom. "This is the biggest hotel room I've ever seen in my whole life."

"I looked it up while ya were in there," Atsumu says, laughing. "I think we ended up in the honeymoon suite."

"What!" Hinata's eyes bug out. 

"Mmhm," Atsumu says, tapping his cheek. "I think if the team managers hadn't booked everything under the team name, we'd have walked in with rose petals on the sheets and chilled champagne on the table."

"What if we want champagne anyway?" Hinata asks, jutting out his lower lip in a pout. 

"Guess we can call reception and—"

"No, not really!" Hinata yells, lunging for the phone Atsumu's picked up, pretending to dial. "We have a game tomorrow!" 

"I'm joking, Shouyou-kun," Atsumu says with a laugh. "We gotta head to bed anyway, it's pretty late."

Hinata glances at the clock. "Oh no, how did that happen! My hair's still wet, Atsumu-san."

"Ya know these fancy hotel rooms have blow driers in them right?" Atsumu says, walking into the bathroom and coming back out with the blow drier in question. "C'mon, I'll take care of ya."

He talks Hinata into settling down on the floor in front of him, Atsumu staying on the couch. He plugs the blow drier in and runs his hands briefly through Hinata's damp hair. "This shouldn't take too long."

"You know I really can do it myself," Hinata mumbles, the tips of his ears pink from where Atsumu's sitting.

Atsumu turns the drier on, methodically combing through Hinata's hair with his fingers. They're silky soft against his skin, smelling faintly of the citrusy hotel-issued shampoo. "You said you've never used a blow drier before, Shouyou-kun. We can get your hair dry quicker this way."

"Alright," Hinata concedes, letting out a soft _mm_ as Atsumu gets to work, using his fingers to both lift locks of hair up for drying as well as massaging Hinata's scalp with the pads of his fingertips, gentle strokes that run from the top of his forehead to the nape of his neck, going in careful circular motions and back again. " _Oh_ ," he breathes. "That feels really good, Atsumu-san."

"What did I tell you," Atsumu murmurs, smiling softly as he runs the blow drier over Hinata's hair, watching the strands gradually dry out and fluff up before him, the texture of hair against his fingers growing finer with every passing minute. 

But he continues drying Hinata's hair maybe a minute or two longer after it's completely done, just to feel that a little bit longer.

"There," he says finally, almost reluctantly. "All done."

* * *

The evening had gone pretty well, in Atsumu's opinion. He and Hinata are good friends (who sometimes flirted so much it isn't clear if they were still just joking, who leaned into the other's touch a little too often to be plausibly, strictly considered just casual) and the whole shared bed situation (which they both jumped at with barely any arm-twisting) is like nothing at all to either of them (nothing, absolutely nothing).

But something still feels weird when they both actually turn the lights off and crawl into their respective sides of the bed, Atsumu feeling the edge of it against his hips as he lays flat on his back—not his usual sleeping position!—the large chasm of mattress space between him and Hinata. 

Is it the dark? The shared blanket? The fact that it's so quiet if you listen hard enough, you _might_ just hear the unbidden thoughts floating, exposed, into the night? 

"This feels kinda weird," Hinata says, a small huff of laughter escaping into the darkness.

Atsumu breathes out. "God it does a little bit, doesn't it?" he says. "Haven't ever actually shared a bed since I was, like—" _six and woke up from a nightmare_ , he was gonna say, but that would have pegged him for— "It's been a while," he settles with.

"Yeah, me too," Hinata says. "And not really like this since high school, either. When we were in Tokyo for Interhigh that last year." 

"You shared beds with your teammates?" Atsumu asks, finally shifting to turn on his side and face Hinata, resting his face against his forearm. "What kinda team did you guys have up there in Miyagi, hmm?"

"Not like that! We were in the same room! With futons!" Hinata says, kicking at the blanket so he could turn and face Atsumu too. Not that it helps either of them see any better with the lights off and the curtains drawn. It's quite dark, though Atsumu can see the faint Hinata-shaped silhouette in front of him. Hm. He looks closer than before. "Didn't you?"

"A room with futons doesn't count, everyone did that," Atsumu says with a wave of his hand. "Ya don't share the same space beneath the blanket, it's very different."

"Yeah," Hinata breathes out. There's a long pause, and then he laughs, the sound a little shaky. "This feels more like the premise of a terrible romance novel. You know? Where the couple has to spend a night somewhere because of an emergency, and there's only one place to sleep—"

"And you're a connoisseur of what usually happens in romance novels are ya?" Atsumu asks, grinning. Teasing, he can handle. He can feel the awkwardness seeping away, even.

"I used to live with just my mom and my sister!"

"That's alright, that's alright," Atsumu assures him. "You're lucky this bed is so big, and we had time to shower and get ready then, because ya got nothing to worry about—"

"And what if I'm not worried?"

"—unless you were looking to live your sordid romance novel dreams anyway," Atsumu finishes, only belatedly registering the way Hinata asks his last question, voice pitched low and almost hesitant.

A beat of silence, ringing louder than their murmured exchange. "Atsumu-san?"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not worried," Hinata repeats, slow and quiet. The sheets rustle a little, betraying movement below the waist.

Atsumu holds his breath until Hinata's icy cold foot finds his legs, sliding up between his knees to press closer. Parts his legs, watches Hinata wiggle closer. "Shouyou-kun," he says, and it comes out barely a whisper.

"I'm not worried," Hinata murmurs. He runs cold, Atsumu realizes, because his fingers are just as icy when the tips of them graze the edges of Atsumu's shirt, tracing the hemline with care, seeking permission. "Are _you_ worried, Atsumu-san?" 

"No," he tells Hinata, drawing in a breath when cold fingers skim past fabric to seek the heat of his skin. "Should I be?"

"Depends on what keeps you up at night, I guess," Hinata says. "What if—that thing you said, about living out my romance novel dreams."

"Yeah?"

"What if I did want to?" Even with the lights off, Atsumu thinks he can see a sparkle of hazel in the middle of the dark, moving closer with every breath he takes.

"Feels—feels more like my kinda dream to me."

"Does it," Hinata muses. The puff of air, when it touches Atsumu's lips, feels like the ghost of a kiss to come. "Does _this_ feel like a dream to you, Atsumu-san?"

"Yes," he says. He cups Hinata's cheeks with both hands, careful and reverent, and pulls him closer. 

He can feel the curve of Hinata's smile against his lips. "That's okay," he murmurs. "I'll just have to convince you otherwise, don't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it all the way here! ♥
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥ If you liked what you've read, you can [share the tweet here](https://twitter.com/slumberish/status/1318215795730767876). I've also written a handful of [other Haikyuu!! fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/works?fandom_id=758208), including other AtsuHinas.


End file.
